


Nearer my God to Thee

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearer my God to Thee had always been Phil’s favorite hymn.  It had been a stipulation in his will that a cellist play a version of it at his funeral.</p>
<p>Clint brought 8 others, including himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearer my God to Thee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the version of this song done by The Piano Guys. Please listen and support these amazing and talented folks.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gosY-UrpHcA&feature=BFa&list=UUmKurapML4BF9Bjtj4RbvXw

Nearer my God to Thee had always been Phil’s favorite hymn. It had been a stipulation in his will that a cellist play a version of it at his funeral.

Clint brought 8 others, including himself.

No one had thought he was going to show up, but when they saw him leading the musicians in, dressed in a black suit that was stark and beautiful, everyone understood. Clint had to be there, had to honor the subtext of the only one of Phil’s requests that he could fill.

His music is the way he mourns. It’s three minutes where Clint can weep, pour all of himself into something beautiful and sad and not be judged for what he failed to do.

He doesn’t stay for the rest of the ceremony, unable to so much as say a word to anyone. He’s already said enough. He let his bow and instrument speak for him, because if he opened his mouth, he very well might scream instead of speak, break down when he is trying so hard to be strong.

Clint doesn’t speak for weeks.

But everyone hears him playing.


End file.
